


Sleepless nights

by daydreamer2100



Series: Ezio and Sofia. [4]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family, Flavia is very stubborn, Fluff, Post-Revelation, They need more fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamer2100/pseuds/daydreamer2100
Summary: It hasn't been two months since Flavia came into the world, but she's already proving herself to be as stubborn as the rest of her family. Especially when it comes to sleeping, and tonight she refuses to drift off. Ezio and Sofia sit through the night with their baby, and as they do, they ponder about their lives, their love, and their family's future.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I still think Sofia and Ezio need more fics, so I'll keep popping them out. (and no, I don't care they are an 8 year old pairing, they're still awesome).
> 
> This one I think it's pretty sweet, in a subtle way... or at least, that's what I was going for. 
> 
> Shoutout to Sophia_Stark for being so nice! I really appreciate it when I find another history nerd to geek out with jajajaj
> 
> btw, there is a mention of a certain VERY EPIC epic poem that you probably know.
> 
> So, again, I really hope all of you like this story! Please leave your thoughts and comments!
> 
> Thank you!

Ezio’s meeting ended close to midnight. It went on for almost nine hours, but it felt like eighteen. He was alright for most of it, and he was able to council Lodovico in some matters concerning Templar interests in Spain and their new colonies, but he began to falter once the sun began to set. He knew Sofia was expecting him by sun down, and that thought plagued him through the rest of the meeting. 

Still, as he walked away from Claudia’s home, his mind kept going back to the Templars. Ezio wasn’t surprised by their interest in Spain. He knew it was only a matter of time before the templars turned their attentions to the people and riches of the New World, but it still worried him. He had sent some of his students to America before stepping down from the brotherhood, hoping they would settle there and be ready to fight. This, as they discussed in the meeting, was proving to be harder than anticipated.

The new lands were a wild and dangerous place. Filled with unforgiving landscapes, bloodthirsty people, savage beasts, and all sorts of plagues. The journey on itself was hazardous: many of their brothers and sisters were lost to the illnesses of sailors, and some to the rage of the seas. The few that survived were weakened and starved, but alive. That, however, didn’t ensure survival. Even after arriving, many succumbed to illness or were killed.

Those who made it settled in Santo Domingo, one of the islands off the main land. There, those who were left, began working on establishing a new branch of the brotherhood. Last they heard from their people in America, they were slowly growing, but not fast enough to fight off any significant Templar threat. That troubled Ezio deeply, and with whispers of treasures and gold hidden in the new continent already growing around the old continent, the day for the Templar’s invasion was drawing nearer. 

Ezio was lost in thought as he wandered the streets, his feet moving automatically, knowing by heart the path he had to follow. Soon enough, he reached the bookshop in the corner of the next street.

_ “Salve signore!” _ the owner greeted him, “glad to see you again!”

That snapped Ezio back.  _ “Salve,” _ he replied, bowing his head. He checked the bookshelves behind the man. “You have what I ordered?”

“Of course,” the man replied, reaching under the stand and pulling out a medium sized book. He placed it on the counter in front of Ezio, letting him study it. It was a breathtaking volume: bound in soft leather dyed an unusual shade of blue. The cover had golden engravings mimicking an ancient greek pattern, with the small sketch of an ancient sailing ship in the middle, also in gold. The text block was also plated in gold, decorated with images of raging waves. Ezio picked it up and turned it over, looking at the clear gold letters on the spine. “Homer’s Odyssey,” he read outloud. He turned to the seller. “This is a remarkable book.”

The man laughed. “I would say it’s more than remarkable,” he said, “it’s truly unique.”

Ezio nodded. “Then you have delivered on what I asked,” he said, handing him the money, “I’m sure my wife will be even more impressed than me.”

_ “Con piacere [my pleasure],” _ the merchant bowed his head, touching his chest. “I really hope your wife likes it, though I do admit that it is a strange present for a new mother. May I ask why you didn’t give her the traditional  _ tafferie da parto _ ?”

“I gave my wife one of such items,” Ezio explained, picking up the book, “but needless to say, she wasn’t much impressed. I’d rather give her something I know she’ll truly cherish.”

“You have a very unique wife then,  _ messere _ ,” the man chuckled. As soon as he said that, however, his eyes widened and cheeks flushed. “Of course I don’t mean it as an offense, I just-”

“None taken,” Ezio reassured him, “I know I have a singular wife. But that’s what makes me so fond of her.”

The man smiled. “I’m glad then,” he said, “fondness in marriage is crucial, but sadly it is hard to come by for some.”

“In that you’re right,” Ezio nodded. He gave the man one last nod and walked towards his house. 

He smiled, thinking about Sofia’s reaction when he gave her the book. The way her eyes lit up and her spirit swells when she sees a new book always filled him with joy. Besides, Sofia needed something to lighten up her confinement days, and perhaps the book could do just that. 

Looking at the sea scenes, however, brought the assassins in America back to his attention. He wondered if they knew what was coming towards them, or if they were so busy staying alive that they would forget what the real threat was. 

They would need a strong leader to keep them focused on what really mattered, if they did not, they would crumble. Most of the people he sent were fairly young, since the more elderly wouldn’t make it through the journey. But Ezio still had hope.  

He was confident, they’d find someone strong enough to assume that role. Whoever that ended up being, he wished them the best of luck.

After all, no one knew how hard it was to lead better than him.

He was still thinking about it when the memory of his small daughter popped back in his head suddenly, and his grim expression was replaced by a smile. He sighed deeply, reminding himself that, although he was happy to council his brothers, he was no longer part of the fight. His wife and daughter were his main concern now, not what the templars were doing. 

By the time Ezio reached his home, the moon was high in the sky. He opened the door and stepped in quietly, holding the book tightly. Carefully, he made his way through the dark hall and went up the stairs. He was careful not to let the steps creak, going very slowly. He reckoned he’d never been so quiet in his life, even when sneaking into the Vatican. He didn’t want to wake Sofia if she was asleep. His poor wife needed all the sleep she could get, the birth had really taken a toll on her. 

Ezio thought back to the day Flavia was born: It had been a little over a month since then, but it still filled him with mixed emotions. His heart would burst with joy remembering the feeling of holding his daughter for the first time, but his lungs would squeeze at the memory of Sofia’s pale face and feeble eyes. It was a miracle she had made it at all, or that’s what the doctors told Ezio when they came to look at Sofia. And he believed them. If it hadn’t been for the midwife, Ezio couldn’t imagine what would’ve happened. Everyday he gave thanks to have both his girl with him still. 

He was about to enter his own room to see if Sofia was awake when he saw light coming from the nursery. The baby was usually asleep at this time. Frowning, he left Sofia’s gift on a table near the door and walked over to the room. Inside, he found Gretta, the old monthly nurse he had hired, sitting in a chair with Flavia in arms. The baby was awake, looking around eagerly as she wriggled around. 

The old woman smiled when she saw Ezio at the door.  _ “Guarda, Flavia, c'è tuo padre [Look, Flavia, it’s your father],” _ she said to the baby, standing up from the chair and coming towards him.

_ “Salve,” _ Ezio greeted them, nodding at the woman before tickling his daughter’s cheek. The baby gave him a little smile, reaching up to grab his hand. He smiled when the child grabbed his finger, his chest filling with warm affection. 

“Mi dispiace,  _ messere _ ” Gretta apologized, “I’ve been trying to get her to sleep, but she’ll cry as soon as I put her in the crib. Usually I’d let her cry, it strengthens the lungs, you know, but  _ la signora _ was asleep and I did not wish to wake her.”

Ezio chuckled, looking at the old woman. “It’s alright,” he said, taking the child. 

“If you’d like I could try to-” Gretta started, handing the child over.

“Don’t worry,” Ezio reassured her, “you may retire. I’ll take care of her myself, I haven’t seen her all day, after all.”

The old woman smiled and bowed her head. “As you wish,” she said, leaving the room.

Ezio looked down at the baby, struggling to lift her head off his shoulder to look around. Like Gretta said, she was wide awake. Ezio held her head carefully and kissed her wispy brown curls, taking in her sweet smell. He walked around the room for a while, patting Flavia’s back softly and rocking her. She kept wriggling around and making little noises from time to time. “Come on, Flavia,” he said, “you need to sleep.”

After trying and failing with carrying Flavia around, Ezio sat down. He held his daughter and rested her against his chest. Her brown eyes were still wide open, looking around curiously. She kept trying to grab at his hand, while sucking her own fingers. Ezio didn’t complain though: he liked holding her against his chest, knowing she was safe and sound there. 

Often times he had had dreams of men coming and harming his family. And in those nightmares, he could always see it so clearly: he could see his wife’s blood and could hear his daughter’s desperate wails. He always woke up in a cold sweat, a scream stuck in his throat. Every time he did, he would bring Flavia’s crib to their room and keep her there for a few nights. He would also keep a knife tucked under his bed, just in case. 

At that moment, however, with his baby in the warm nursery, he didn’t fear. He knew she would always be safe in his arms, and he would never let any harm come to her… he only wished he could keep her there forever. 

Eventually, Flavia’s eyelids became heavy, and she drifted into sleep. Very carefully, Ezio settled her down on the crib. He was about to step away when Flavia opened her eyes and began crying…  _ loudly _ . Panicking, Ezio picked her up, afraid she might wake Sofia. 

As soon as Flavia was back in his arms, she stopped crying, looking at her dad calmly. Ezio looked as his tiny child whilst she sucked on her hand, staring into his eyes innocently. He frowned playfully, meeting her stare.  _ “Testarda [stubborn girl].” _

He held her against his shoulder again and carried her out of the nursery. Might as well check on Sofia in the meantime. Ezio opened their bedroom door slowly, careful not to make any sound. He shushed Flavia before looking inside, staring into the dark room. His eyes adjusted quickly to the light coming through the window, giving everything a silver glow. His eyes landed on the bed pushed up against the window, the light of the moon coming right through it. A few weeks after the birth, Ezio had noticed the way his wife would look at the window, trying to somehow get a glimpse of the street. He had the bed moved to be next to it the same day, so she could see everything through it. She was immensely happy when he did, and spent most of her time looking at the sky and at the people in the street. 

Just like she was at that moment.

Ezio couldn’t help but be startled by Sofia as she lay on the bed. She looked like a goddess out of the old classics: her hair loose, its red color looking even deeper, her green eyes shining in the darkness, and her pale skin glowing in the pale light. She did look tired and even a little weak, but still, after all she had endured, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world. 

And she was his… that made the butterflies in his stomach even stronger. 

The floorboards creaked when he took a step inside, and Sofia turned to see him. A smile grew on her beautiful face when she saw her husband and daughter at the door. She stretched her hand out to them, and Ezio came to grab it. He kissed the back of her hand and sat on the mattress, facing her. “Gretta told me you were asleep, my love,” he said.

Sofia smiled. “I was waiting for you,” she explained, pulling herself up to sit. She groaned when she did, her arms shaking from the effort.

Ezio held her shoulder.  _ “Vacci piano, Sofia [take it easy],” _ he said, “you still need to rest.”

The woman took a moment to regain her breath and looked at him. “I’m alright,” she insisted. Ezio looked at her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her. It was a soft, affectionate, kiss. They didn’t pull away for a while, their baby pulling at her dad’s shirt and gurgling while they did. They were still at it when Flavia reached up and grabbed her dad’s beard, pulling at it with force. He had to turn away and pry the baby’s grip off while Sofia laughed. Ezio managed to break free, but Flavia kept wriggling around. “Hand her here,” Sofia said, taking the baby. 

Ezio sighed, combing his beard. Sofia cradled the baby and she settled down against her, looking up at her mother and father eagerly. “You should be sleeping, young lady,” Sofia whispered in a sweet voice, “you get cranky if you don’t.”

“Our daughter is very stubborn,” Ezio sighed, massaging the burning spot in his bead, “can’t put her in her crib without her crying.” 

“I wonder where she gets it from,” she replied, giving Ezio a cheeky smile.

He chuckled, letting his hand fall. “I was never that stubborn.”

Sofia laughed. “I think Claudia and Niccolò would differ,” she said. 

“They are exaggerating…” Ezio replied.

“Are they?” she looked at him, holding his gaze.

He cracked, a smile appearing on his face. “Only a little.”

She nodded and sighed deeply, leaning back on the bed. “I can’t wait to see them again… to get out of this house.”

Ezio pushed the hair out of her face and cupped her cheeks. “It won’t be too long now, Sofia,” he said, “but we must be careful. We were too close to losing you to let our guard down.”

Sofia nodded, her eyes heavy.  _ “Lo so [I know],” _ she said, “it’s just that I’m bored of this room. I want to go on walks with you, and go dancing, and riding… I miss being in the sun.”

Her husband scooted closer and pressed his forehead to hers. “We’ll do all that once you’re alright,” he said. “I still owe you a walk, don’t I?”

She laughed. “That you do.” 

Ezio smiled, his eyes gleaming. “But in the meantime,” he said, “I have something that may make this confinement more bearable for you,  _ mia cara [my dear]. _ ”

Sofia frowned, her lips curling upwards. “Do you now?” she said, “what is it?”

He chuckled, leaning closer. “It’s a surprise,” he said. 

“I see,” she nodded, “should I guess?”

“Go ahead.”

Sofia thought about it for a moment, fixing her grip on the baby. “Another bowl perhaps?” she asked playfully. 

He laughed. “No, but I should’ve gotten one,” he joked, “since you loved the first one so much.”

The woman sighed, reaching up and caressing his beard. “I did like it,” she said, truthfully, “I was just very tired. It is stunningly beautiful, my love. And I’m very grateful for it.”

Ezio kissed her hand, holding it against his face. “I know you did,” he said, “but I think you will like this better.”

“What is it then?” she asked again, running her thumb over his cheek. 

He leaned closer to her.  _ “Va bene [alright], _ I’ll tell you,” he said, waiting a moment before adding, “but only if you kiss me.”

Sofia laughed, rolling her eyes and leaning in. She kissed him tenderly, holding his face with one hand. After a while they pulled back and she looked at him. “There,” she said, “satisfied?”

Ezio smiled. “For now,” he said before leaning in and whispering to her, “but once you’re better-”

“Ezio!” Sofia gasped, pushing him back playfully. “Our daughter is here!” Her cheeks were bright red. 

He laughed, satisfied with knowing he still had an effect on her. “It’s alright,” he said, “she doesn’t understand yet.”

Sofia shook her head, trying to hide her smile. Ezio chuckled and stood up, kissing her forehead. “I’ll be back in a moment,” he said, and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Ezio got the book from the table and hid it behind his back, walking back into the room. When he returned, Sofia was looking down at Flavia, trying to soothe her as she appeared to be in the verge of tears. “See?” she was saying as she rocked her, “this is what I mean. You need to sleep, Flavia.”

Ezio kept his hand behind his back and stood by her side. “What’s wrong?” he asked.

“She’s restless,” she sighed, looking tired.

Her husband knelt down next to her and held the new book in front of her eyes. In the light of the moon, it looked even more stunning. “Perhaps reading her this could soothe her,” he said. Sofia’s eyes lit up and she pulled herself upright at the sight of it.

She took the book carefully with one hand, turning it over in awe. “Oh Ezio!” she exclaimed, looking at him, “it’s so beautiful!  _ Grazie! _ ” She put the book down and laid kisses all over his cheek.

Ezio chuckled, closing his eyes as she kissed his entire face. Sofia was kissing his nose when a strong sting rose from her core. She stiffened, letting out a groan. Ezio caught her, helping her back. “Easy,” he told her, pushing a stray hair out of her face. 

She smiled at him and laid back.

He took the baby while she recovered, but kept a hand on Sofia’s shoulder. Sofia took a moment, breathing deeply as the pain faded. She closed her eyes for a while, resting against the headboard. She kept the book on her lap, holding it tightly. Ezio was very worried for her, watching her sternly. 

Sofia smiled at him. “You were right,” she said, hugging the book to her chest, “I do like it more.”

“I thought you would,” he whispered.

“Well, you know me better than most,” she ran her fingers along the back of the book, “that’s why I married you.”

Ezio smiled. “Likewise.”

She chuckled, looking at him in the moonlight. Ezio held her gaze until Flavia began wriggling around harder than usual, making strained noises, and he had to look at her. Sofia smiled as Ezio rocked the baby, shushing her. Flavia seemed to be in the border of a meltdown, but as soon as Ezio began caressing her face she stopped. Then she just stared up at her dad with her twinkling brown eyes. 

“Leonardo was right…” Sofia muttered softly,  _ “again.” _

“About what?” he asked, still looking at the babe.

“She does look like you.”

Ezio smiled, looking at his wife and then at the baby. “You think?”

“I know it,” she insisted. “Especially the eyes… she has the same intense stare as you, almost like she could look right into your soul.”

She knew Ezio just wanted her to say it. He knew she looked like him, every single person that had walked into the room in the last month to meet her had said as much. And it was true: she had his burnt honey eyes, and her hair was thick and a deep brown (apparently a very strong Auditore trait). But it wasn’t only the way she looked, Sofia could just see a very similar gleam in both her daughter and her husband’s eyes. It was undeniable, and at times worrying. 

“You think I have an  _ intense _ stare?” Ezio teased, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Sofia’s cheeks flushed. “I never told you?” Ezio shook his head. “Well, you do… it’s actually the first thing I noticed about you, back in Istanbul.”

Ezio smiled. “And what did you think?”

“It wasn’t really what I thought… quite the opposite actually,” she chuckled, “it was the inability to think when I saw them that really caught me off guard.” Sofia reached out and cupped Ezio’s cheek. “I just felt drawn to them. I felt as if I had to somehow understand what you had hidden behind those eyes… and why you made me feel the way I did.”

“And how was that?”

Sofia paused for a moment, looking at him in the eye. “Alive,” she said.

That, of course, fed into his pride, but she didn’t mind. He always wore a proud, goofy smile when someone complimented him. And that smile always melted her heart so she allowed it. She, however, decided to tease him a little. “And what was the first thing you noticed about me, huh?” she asked, “it must have been something since you remembered me long after getting off the boat.”

Ezio looked down, trying to hold a smile. “A… few  _ things _ .” 

Sofia laughed, raising her eyebrows. “Let me guess,” she sighed, “ _ two _ things in particular?”

The man looked at her and let out a mischievous laugh. “I must admit, they got my attention, and also the red hair,” he said, a twinge of embarrassment in his voice, “but they weren’t the reason I fell in love with you.”

_ “Fortunatamente [thankfully],” _ she laughed. Ezio chuckled, looking down when Flavia pulled his shirt again. Sofia watched him as he gently pried the baby’s hand away and kissed her head.

“What was it then?” she asked, “what made you fall in love with me?”

Ezio looked at her, taking in the question. His face became serious for a moment, but retained the softness in his eyes. “I fell in love with your mind, Sofia.” 

“Is that so?” she smiled, her heart swelling and cheeks burning.

Ezio nodded, holding her hand. “At first I thought you were a pretty young woman, and I had met plenty of those… but then, when I really met you, I realized that you had so much passion, and wits, and intelligence, and kindness… ” he chuckled. He looked at her. “Each day I would spend with you, you would show me a new part of yourself, and I would fall harder.” Ezio squeezed her hand. “The exact moment I first fell… well, I’m not certain, but the moment I realized I was in love was when I found myself in your shop at dawn, just hearing you talk about the books. I had so much to do and so little time, Sofia, and yet… I pushed it all away just to get more time with you.”

“I never realized you were stalling…” Sofia muttered, feeling a knot in her throat. 

“I never told you,” he said, squeezing her hand, “but now I have.”

Flavia yawned, curling up against her father’s chest. They both watched her settle in, playing with a string of his shirt and looking around with her attentive eyes. “Do you think those feelings will change?” she asked, “now that we have a child.”

Ezio thought about it for a moment. It was true that some marriages fell under the strain of parenthood, but not all. “I think they already have,” he answered. Sofia’s eyes widened, feeling a weight fall on her chest. Ezio noticed this and kissed her hand reassuringly. “I think I love you more,” he added, “I didn’t think it could be possible, but… I do.”

Sofia thought about it for a moment, nodding. “I think you’re right,” she said. And he was, since Flavia had arrived, Ezio had been very attentive and comforting. That, and the knowledge that the angelic baby girl she had was because of him, made her heart swell so much it almost hurt.   
“First you made me a husband, _to everyone’s surprise,”_ he said, chuckling, “and now you’ve made me a father… I never thought I’d be either of those things. I was so convinced I would eventually die at the hands of some Templar, or in my quarters in Rome. I was sure I could only be ‘the Mentor’. I was resigned to it… but then you came along.” Ezio moved closer to her, pressing her forehead to his. “You came and brought stability into my life,” he whispered, “and now you’ve given me a family.”

“I don’t think it’s possible for me to love you more than I do,” he finished.

Sofia leaned in and kissed him softly, holding his face in between her hands. Ezio closed his eyes tightly, focusing on the way her lips felt on his. She pulled back after a while and put the book aside. “I love you too,” she whispered, scooting towards the window very slowly. Once she was settled, she gestured him to lie down next to her, her breathing heavy. Ezio obliged and lay down by her side, careful to not disturb the baby. As soon as he did, Sofia hugged him as tight as she could. She rested her face to the side of his face and began kissing every single inch of skin she could reach. Ezio held the back of her head, taking in the tickly feeling. “so, so, so, so much,” she finished.

They just held each other for a while, eyes closed. When they opened it again, they saw a tiny arm reaching out towards the window, trying to grab at the silver beams of moonlight. They watched her in silence, their chests warming up with every little sound she made. The baby’s eyes were sleepy, but she kept looking out the window with an expression that almost seemed like curiosity. 

“What do you think she’ll be like?” Sofia asked, resting against Ezio’s shoulder, “when she’s older.”

“I don’t know,” Ezio whispered, looking at the baby, “what do you think?”

“I can’t tell… but… it scares me sometimes when I think about it.”

He looked at her, frowning. “Why?”

Sofia thought about it for a moment. “It’s just that…” she sighed, “when I look at her, I only see two paths.”

“Which are?”

“Either she grows up and marries a man who may not even love her,” Sofia explained, caressing the baby’s head, “only to then die in childbirth like most women.”

The thought weighed heavily on Ezio’s chest, a feeling of protectiveness for the small being wriggling on his chest spread over him. “You didn’t,” he said, a guarded tone in his voice.

Sofia turned to look at him, touching his cheek. “I didn’t,” she agreed, holding his gaze, “but most girls aren’t as lucky as I am.”

Ezio looked at her, holding their baby closer. “I won’t let her marry any idiot who comes by,” he muttered, “I won’t let anyone hurt her like that.”

Neither of them said it, but they both knew it was unlikely he’d live long enough to see that day.

Sofia smiled tightly. “I know,” she sighed, “I know you will.”

Ezio turned on his side, carefully setting Flavia down on the mattress between them. Sofia lay on her side as well, letting their baby play with her slender fingers. He kept watching them both, the bitterness of Sofia’s words still very alive in his chest. He felt as powerless about them as the day Claudia first introduced them to Duccio. He didn’t approve, but neither his parents, nor Claudia, would listen to him. And then he shattered Claudia’s heart into a million pieces. At least he had been there to pick up the pieces then… 

He looked at his wife, remembering something. “What’s the other option?” he asked.

_ “Hm?” _ Sofia frowned, looking at him.

“You said they were two paths,” he explained, “what is the other?”

Sofia didn’t meet his eye, her eyes fixed on the mattress. “That just slipped out,” she said. 

Ezio thought that was strange. He frowned. “Sofia,” he said sternly, “look at me.”

She hesitated, but eventually gave into it and stared at him. His eyes had the same effect as ever: drilling deep into her soul. “What is it?” he asked again, command in his tone.

“You will be angry if I say it,” she whispered, “and I don’t want you to be. I don’t mean to offend you, my love, I just… It’s something that may not be  _ ideal _ for our baby.”

“I promise I won’t be offended then,” he insisted, but his voice was tight. 

“I’m afraid… that…” Sofia took a deep breath, looking at Flavia and then meeting his eyes, “that she may end up being  _ too much _ like you… do you understand what I mean?”

At first Ezio didn’t, but then it dawned on him. He looked at his wife in utter shock, the comment burning deep into him. “You mean an assassin,” he said sadly. 

Sofia didn’t meet his eye, holding the pillow under her head tightly. She just nodded slightly, clenching her jaw. He could tell she hadn’t meant to hurt him, but she had… just not in the way she might have imagined.

Ezio looked down at his baby, trying to roll onto her side clumsily, gurgling and groaning softly. He inched closer to her, turning her around to face him. When he did, she looked at him and smiled softly. Her eyes were shiny and full of hope, staring at him with utter innocence. Ezio understood what Sofia meant: his life as an assassin had been full of heartbreak and loss, almost every day he hurt in some way. Not to mention the obvious dangers it brought. Even now, he hadn’t been able to find complete freedom from it, knowing that his past could come back any day and destroy his new life. He may have left the brotherhood, but he had to admit that a part of him was left behind as well. 

He didn’t regret what he did in the slightest though. He carried his family’s legacy and fought for the freedom of others. His life served a purpose. Not to mention how much he learned, and all the people he met during his travels. If it hadn’t been for the brotherhood, he most likely would’ve been a completely different person. And he doubted he would’ve been better. 

Part of him wanted his daughter to do the same and continue with tradition, but she would have to leave behind a part of her to do so. He knew that, if she did follow in his path, that innocent light would be squashed. 

He didn’t want that. 

Sofia kept looking at her husband wearily, her chest tight. It hurt her to see him so sad, but it was true: she didn’t want their daughter to devote her life to a brotherhood of assassins. She wanted her to have peace, and happiness, and safety. She didn’t want her to have nightmares like her husband, nor his scars, or his sleepless nights.

As much as she loved her husband, and respected and admired all he had done for the world, she hated to see the toll it had had on him. And she saw it often: Each time she would catch him with a faraway look while they ate; or everytime he would wake up in a cold sweat, then drag Flavia’s crib into the room and sleep as close to her as he could, and keeping a dagger even closer; or when he couldn’t sleep at all. Even his body was forever marked by scars and intermittent pains. 

But it was still his life, his creed… they were still his brothers. Sofia knew he would always care for them, and so did she. Honestly. She just didn’t want her daughter being sucked into it. 

Ezio hadn’t said a word in a while, looking at their baby in a pensive silence. “Are you angry?” she asked after a moment of hesitation.

He took a moment to answer. “No,” he said, “you’re right.”

She didn’t expect that. “You really think that?”

He took a deep breath. “My father never told me he was an assassin, in fact, he didn’t tell me anything about the brotherhood at all,” he said. “All this time, I thought he did it because he was afraid I wouldn’t be able to keep the secret, I thought I wasn’t ready… but now, holding my own child, I think I understand why he didn’t tell me.”

“Why was it then?” she asked, choosing her words carefully. 

Ezio looked out the window, his eyes drifting off. “He was  _ protecting _ me,” he answered, smiling slightly. “He didn’t want to burden me with all the secrets and responsibilities at such a young age… he wanted to preserve my innocence for as long as he could… he just didn’t imagine it would end the way it did. He couldn’t have.”

Sofia kept looking at him, but said nothing, watching him drift into a past she could not see. 

“If my father had lived long enough,” he said, “he would’ve given me the choice to follow him, or not, just like he did with my brother. I do not know if I would’ve said yes or no, but… there is no use in pondering about it after so long.”

He looked at Flavia, sucking on her hand as she tried to grab Sofia’s new book. “I will do what he did: I will let her have her innocence until she’s old enough, then, when she’s ready, I will let her choose.”

Sofia was a little apprehensive. “And what will we do if she decides to join?”

Ezio sighed. “We respect her choice,” he said, “and remind her not to let the brotherhood consume her life like it did mine.”

She nodded, still a little weary. Ezio stared at her and managed a smile, cupping her cheek. “She’s not even two months old yet, Sofia,” he reassured her, “we still have time.”

Sofia sighed deeply, nodding. “You’re right,” she chuckled, “I’m worrying too much.”

“You’re a mother,” he replied, “that’s what mothers do.”

He leaned over and kissed her tenderly, holding her for a while. A loud shriek from Flavia made them look at her. Somehow, she had managed to get a hold on the book, and was trying to push the cover open.

Ezio laughed, picking her up and holding her against his chest while Sofia grabbed the book. “Or she could be a bookstore owner,” he suggested, “like her mother.”

Sofia laughed. “Perhaps.”

Flavia kept looking at the book, reaching for it. Ezio watched her. “Would you read something for us?” he asked, “or are you too tired?”

“I am alright, my love,” she replied, turning on her back, ignoring a stab in her womb. “I’ll read.”

Ezio nodded, and settled in, holding Flavia close.

Sofia leaned on Ezio’s shoulder, clearing her throat. She opened the book and began reading out loud. 

_ “Sing to me of the man, Muse, the man of twists and turns ... driven time and again off course, once he had plundered the hallowed heights of Troy,”  _ as her mother spoke, Flavia froze, as in a trance,  _ “Many cities of men he saw and learned their minds, many pains he suffered, heartsick on the open sea, fighting to save his life and bring his comrades home… ” _

As she read, Ezio couldn’t help but think about his own life. He too had wandered aimlessly for years, even longer than Odysseus had, and like him, he had also found his way back home to his love after all. 

He smiled, looking at his baby. She had her eyes glued to her mother. He could’ve sworn she was listening, and that, somehow, she understood. But then again, he was staring intently too. Sofia was back under the moonlight, glowing as her voice came out vibrant and melodious. 

A feeling of peace and joy washed over: somehow, he had found his way back… 

This was his Ithaca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I really hope you liked the story!
> 
> I would really appreciate it if you could leave your thoughts, and constructive criticism down in the comments. It really would help me a lot, and make my future writings better!
> 
> Thank you all so much!


End file.
